The following generally relates to a string trimmer and, more particularly, to a string trimmer in which the blade can be stored conveniently.
String trimmers are known tools for maintaining a lawn and are usually used in a location where four-wheel mowers can not work, such as a wall side, a lawn edge, an underside of tables and chairs on a lawn, or a lawn under a tree with drooping leaves, etc. Such string trimmers generally comprise a main handle, a connecting rod with one end connected with the main handle, and a power cutting device mounted on the other end of the connecting rod, wherein the power cutting device comprises a power output device and a cutting assembly connected with the output shaft of the power output device. The cutting device commonly comprises a cutting blade (generally a plastic blade).
During the normal working process of a string trimmer, the cutting blade is worn very quickly and needs to be replaced frequently, so the operator usually needs to carry about many spare blades.
There are two known methods for storing the spare blades of a string trimmer. In one method, the spare blades are suspended from a cantilevered shaft-shaped part on the handle or other suitable position of the machine, wherein a blade buckles this shaft-shaped part. The deficiency of this method is that the blade is not stored stably enough and at the same time it is not attractive enough. In another method, a blade storage device is mounted on a retractable rod or other suitable position of the machine, wherein the blade storage device is provided with a blade storage cavity in which the blade is stored. With this type of device it is inconvenient to take the blade out therefrom.